Rarity's Spa Day
by WolfDreamer25
Summary: After Rarity's experience in the Last Round up, she decided she needed a spa day. Nothing could go wrong there could it?


Author's note – I don't own MLPFIM, I'm just playing with them nicely and then will put them back gently.

I just became a Brony last month and am already writing my second fic. As Fluttershy would say, "Yay!"

I know Aloe and Lotus are supposed to have Eastern European accents, but while writing it, I realized it looked and sounded terrible. So now they have French accents, or my interpretation of French accents. Besides, where else was Fluttershy supposed to learn about French Haute _couture__?_

_Takes place after the Last Roundup._

_XXXXX_

_"This was the worst thing ever," whined Rarity as she __settled into the large soaking tub at the Ponyville Day Spa. "I've never felt so…icky, before." She moaned, as Lotus began to detangle her mane. "Oh, my poor body."_

_"Ze poor body? Zat mademoiselle es the least important. Vh__at about your mane," bemoaned Lotus._

_"And ze tail," sobbed Aloe._

_"your hooves,"_

_"your horn."_

_"your eyes."_

_"your face."_

_"And your makeup!," they both sobbed._

_"But never mind zat. Ve have neva lost a client before, and ve shall not start vith our best von." Promised Aloe, as she gently tapped Rarity's hoof in comfort. Then looking at her hoof, quickly cleaned it off with a towel. _

_"Oh, thank you. I knew if there was anypony that could restore me to my former glory it was the two spa ponies."_

_"Oh, ve vill, ve vill, jhust rest and let our hooves take care of everysthing." Promised Lotus._

_"Vhile ve are vorking, tell us vot happened to you. Et must hav been terrible," Squeaked Aloe!_

_"Oh it was, it was. It was possibly the worst thing to happen to me," sobbed Rarity as the twin spa ponies began to scrub her fur with heavy brushes and several vials of soap and perfumes._

_Rarity then began to describe the horror, from Pinkie flinging them off the wagon__, to Rainbow abandoning them, "must remember to get back at her for that," she mumbled. _

_"From there it was awful, we had to walk for hours, in the heat, while I, sweated!" All three mares shivered at that word. "It took all day to find the railroad, and another two days on the railroad cart, just to get to _Dodge Junction. Then another train ride took another day to get here. And all that time, Pinkie, Would. Not. Stop. Talking. I mean, I love the darling filly, but if I don't hear from her for a week, I'd be happy."

Her explanation of the events had taken so long that the two spa ponies had finished bathing her and were now combing her luxurious mane and tail.

Aloe paused as she gently pulled a brush through Rarity's mane, "Zat sounds 'orrible mademoiselle Rarity, I don't zink I could survive that orror.."

"Neizher could I," sobbed Lotus, as she blinked back tear.

"Yes, yes, it was a terribly horrible experience," Nodded Rarity sagely.

"But, I have von question? You are a unicorn, yes? Vy did you simply not use your, Vot is it called? Blinking? Sinking? Vinking! Yes, Vinking. Vy did you not simply Vink to zhis Dodge Junction. I know your magic specialty is ghems and fabulous dresses, but can't every unicorn vink?"

"Zhat's right. Even ze baby unicorns can vink. Shust last veek, zhat baby Pumpkin Cake vinked here. Oh, she vas so cute. Ve gave her, her first hornicure. Et vas so precious," sighed Aloe.

During their administration of beauty treatments Rarity had been constantly squealing and moaning with pleasure, but as they continued to talk about winking, she grew stiller and stiller, till only a random eye twitch showed she was even conscious. Then taking in a deep breath of air….

XXX

"Did anyone else hear a shrill, no, just now," asked Twilight as she looked up from her book.

_"Can't you see I have more important things to do, like nap, then listen for somepony yelling," complained Rainbow, who had been trying to nap in the tree above Twilight. _

_Pinky just shook her head. "Twilight, want to try a chimicherrychunga? I just finished baking up my first batch," asked Pinky, as she held out a platter of the gooey dessert._


End file.
